familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hodejov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Hodejov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Stiokovits mansion in Hodejov | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Hodejov COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Hodejov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Hodejov in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 18 |lats = 08 |latNS = N | longd = 19|longm = 59 |longs = 47 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1280 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SRK | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Štefan Illéš | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 17.25 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 196 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 637 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 94.90 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 980 31 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://obec-hodejov.sk/ | footnotes = }} Hodejov (Former name, until 1927: Hodejovo; ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1280 (Gede),when the local feudatories the Ratoldoy built a castle in the zone. Successively it belonged to femilies Ilsvay, Palóczy, Országy and Kubiny. In the 16th century the castle was devastated by Turks. In the 18th century the village was ruled by Kubinyi family again. From 1938 to 1944, it was annexed by Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1762-1897 (parish A) External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.hodejov.ou.sk/ *http://www.hodejov.gemer.org/ *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/hodejov/hodejov.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hodejov_Rimavska_Sobota_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Hodejov] See also * List of communes and towns in Slovakia Category:Hodejov Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1280 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia